


Esfuerzo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Skating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Patinar no era tan fácil como parecía, pero lo intentaría una vez más.





	Esfuerzo

Parecía sencillo: deslizar un pie, luego el otro, repetir. Sakuno se lo había explicado en el camino y demostrado en cuanto se puso sus patines, haciéndolo ver aun más simple de lo que sonaba, pero luego de intentarlo Kintarou no estaba tan seguro de que lo era.

¿Cómo se iba a mover con eso cuando ni siquiera podía permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo?

—¡Es imposible! —se quejó, negando con su cabeza y agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla.

—Tooyama-kun... —susurró la chica bajando su mirada, antes de volver a mostrarle como lo hacía—. N-no es tan difícil... ¿ves?

Las dudas eran obvias en el rostro de Sakuno, al igual que lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para que él entendiese. Por eso él debía hacer lo mismo, ¿no? Kintarou tomó aire, prometiéndose tratar una vez más sin importar lo imposible que pareciese.

—Otro intento —dijo decididamente mientras se enderezaba una vez más y soltaba de la simple barra que le había servido de soporte. Bien, de momento no estaba a punto de caerse; Kintarou sonrió—. ¡Mírame, Sakuno-chan! —exclamó causando que la chica sonriese como no lo había hecho desde que habían entrado a la pista.

—Ahora ven —indicó Sakuno mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia él y fue sólo el recuerdo de que sus pies seguían sobre esas ruedas lo que hizo que no celebrase y corriese hacia ella para tomarla.

Tenía que concentrarse se recordó, además tenía que lograr más que no caerse para llegar a Sakuno. Con eso en mente posó su mirada en el suelo y movió con cuidado uno de sus pies, recorriendo una muy corta distancia antes de mover el otro, tomando confianza lentamente, y cuando al fin se decidió a volver a alzar su vista no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

¡Ya estaba tan cerca! Los ojos de Kintarou brillaron con emoción y sin pensarlo estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de Sakuno tan pronto como pudiese, pero al mismo tiempo movió uno de sus pies más de la cuenta, perdiendo el equilibrio de inmediato.

—¡Tooyama-kun! —gritó Sakuno y el recuerdo de lo cerca que ella estaba logró que se esforzarse en mantenerse derecho para no terminar cayendo de nuevo sobre ella, tal como lo había hecho cuando se habían conocido.

Kintarou no estaba seguro cómo consiguió recuperarse, pero cuando lo hizo y buscó a Sakuno con su mirada, la vio acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos en un fluido movimiento con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó e inmediatamente después añadió en voz baja—: Si prefieres podemos ir a otro...

Kintarou negó con su cabeza enérgicamente antes de que ella terminase de hablar. Ya había conseguido moverse y todavía seguía parado, así que...

—¡Esta vez lo lograré! —Sus palabras bastaron para que Sakuno suspirara de alivio y le ofreciese una vez más su mano. Kintarou la aceptó de inmediato y dejó que ella lo guiase por la pista con gentileza.


End file.
